Final Fantasy VIII-2 : Rise Against The Wind
by HV Mathias
Summary: Squall has woken up in a time when Ultimecia is still alive and as the winter set in, he began having a recurring dream. In this dream he sees the face of Ultimecia's general, Razel. The two seem to have a history together, the only question is, what are Razel's true intentions?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Final Fantasy VIII-2 : Rise Against The Wind ~**

Chapter one

Hell has ascended and grasped the land, turning cities into ruins, gardens into barren land, choking the flowers with thick thorn bushes. Stretched out before is a dried battle field, stained with the blood of countless years of war.  
A lone knight stands, his sword held firmly in his right hand. Dressed all in black with a long smooth coat, a silver lion necklace hangs from an old chain fastened to belt.  
He lifts his gaze, baring a scar between his icy blue eyes with pride. His enemy, a stranger from foreign lands stands on the cliff just before him.  
The stranger is adorned with short red hair, framing a pair of darkened eyes. He too wears a long coat, one of olive green with a thorn bush motif.

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

He came flying down with his shotgun, meeting the man's sword strike for strike. The blade running along the top of the shotgun does not shatter under the pressure of the sword, it is able to hold its own as the redhead moves swiftly.  
The brunette has met his match, perhaps, it is a lot more than he can handle. But the problem was not in the redhead's strength, but in the way he attacked.  
Each attack came in with speed and accuracy, had the knight not been as skilled as he was, many would have reached him. The shotgun sped past his torso as the redhead crouched, their gaze meeting for a second.  
Reflecting the attack, the knight jumped back, readying himself for his own attack.  
He too went in fast, with far more than his opponent he struck. Little did he know, he had fallen into a trap.

Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The stories are off  
Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is for tonight  
I thought that you would feel  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

Surely he must have seen it, the glint in those darkened eyes paired with a dark smirk. As his blade clashed with the side of the shotgun, strong winds came flowing out from the redhead's coat.  
Pure white visible wind surrounded them, trapping them within a grand tornado. It shredded the ground, pushing the knight away.  
He stumbled back, managing to stop a few feet away with the wind right behind him. Though the eye of the storm was calmer than the outside, there was still a harsh breeze, as cold and as bitter as could be.  
Rising up the redhead grinned, for he knew the knight could not bear the cold. He had to act fast though, the chance wouldn't last long.  
Shots were fired, their sound like the loud crackling of thunder. The range of the shotgun may not have been long, but once fired, the bullets broke and became many small pieces.  
One could not escape them all, some were deflected, others tore the knight's coat. Luckily he sustained minor wounds, a few scratches here and there.  
Giving a deep frown, the redhead - being dissatisfied with the results - went in for yet another attack. He ran forward, with one hand under the barrel of his shotgun while the other tightly gripped the handle.

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

Wind cast by the redhead had given him a much needed boost in strength, allowing him to send the knight flying. They went straight through the wall of the storm's eye, at once they were caught up in the wind.  
It took them high up, swirling them around and doing all the more damage to both. Not letting up once, they continued to fight, somehow flying through the wind.  
Clashing blades looked like sparks of lightning, lighting up within the wind they stretched out. Soon, what had started as a tornado, had transformed into a powerful wind, covering the world as far as the eye could see.  
Keeping the winds in check was a difficult task, one even the redhead still had the occasional problem with. In the end he had to seal it away during the fight, using the chance to push the knight back.  
Both were now on the ground, taking a moment to catch their breath after seemingly having it taken right out.

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light  
My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

In that brief moment time seemed to still, the knight taking his opponent into consideration.  
That face and the red hair that framed it, all was familiar, yet still it was the face of a stranger. He didn't know who the redhead was, nor could he recall why they had started the long and tiresome fight to begin with.  
Having his thoughts cut short, the brunette managed to block a frontal attack just in time. The soles of his shoes dug into the ground as he was pushed back, such a powerful attack had surely caught him by surprise.  
The knight's eyes widened, his sword was knocked to the side and though it was still in his hand, he couldn't react fast enough.  
The redhead's hands had gotten a hold of him, covering his cheeks they had let the shotgun fall to the side. He watched as the redhead leaned in, that dark smile never wavered.  
With their lips just inches apart, the redhead whispered, "Remember me."  
He felt his energy fade, his knees became weak beneath him. The knight fell back, the last thing he saw being the distorted image of the redhead standing above him, above the water-like portal he had fallen through.

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)  
We'll go down in history (hey yeah)  
Remember me for centuries

(Lyrics: Centuries by Fall Out Boy )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

He woke up covered by a cold sweat, his breath was coming out in pants and gasps. The world he saw was not the one from his dreams, though it was one plagued by turmoil.  
The knight took a moment, laying on his side he let his head rest, supported by a pillow. Sounds of the world outside were heard, the sounds of sirens and loud voices reaching through the walls all while the neon lights entered through the window.  
"Remember me."  
The redhead's voice resounded in his head, pulling him from what might have been another chance at trying to get some sleep.  
His eyes shot open in disbelief, the voice sounded as though it was close. But he did not rise, for he knew no one was there, never was there.  
It would be followed by his morning routine, of getting up and preparing for another day out there in the world. Throwing on his coat that had hung near the door, he went out by going through the window then down the fire escape.  
When he got to the bottom he turned, the familiar sight of the seemingly post-apocalyptic Esthar greeted him. A city once the pride and glory of the world, now not even a shadow of its former self that stood as one of the last remaining strongholds.  
Like all the others, it had been closed off from the rest of the world by an unbreakable barrier set in place by Ultimecia. It ran along the outlines of the city, moving only when more was to be built on in order to house all those within it.  
It was always there, towering over the tallest building with an inward curve to prevent escape. He could see it so clear as he made his way through the street, often hearing a story or two along the way about those who have dared to go near it.  
The knight headed toward the old theater that was a few blocks away from where he lived. He looked back to make sure he wasn't followed and then he slipped in through the partially boarded back door.  
That part was still covered in layers of dust, old tables lined the sides with old films that were no longer usable. He made his way through without the use of a light and went into the main room with the stage.  
Rebels sat scattered on the red velvet chairs, going over their next attacks against the soldiers of Ultimecia. Their leader was the first to greet the knight, standing from his place, he went down and shook the brunette's hand.  
The rebel leader was a little shorter than the knight, his thick oily hair reached his shoulders and he hadn't shaved in three days leaving some stubble to grow. "There you are! We were beginning to worry!" He shook the brunette's hand roughly,  
"Couldn't sleep." The knight replied simply,  
"That dream again?"  
"Yeah, that one. It's the same as before, every night."  
"I see." The rebel's brows furrowed as he tapped his chin. "This could be a problem, the last thing I want is for the strongest on the team to be tired."  
"Don't worry about it, I won't let this 'problem' get in the way of what we're doing."  
His frown disappeared and he began to smile brightly again. "Good! Keep that in mind!"  
For the rest of the day the knight's dream was not brought up again, though it was not easily forgotten. He sat on the ground with a few others, going over maps and key points for their strategy.  
That dream of his would revisit him every year around the same time, beginning just before the cold of December set in and would fade away when the warmth began to return. He didn't admit it but, it always brought with it feelings of restlessness, as if something would happen.  
He pulled through alright regardless of what he felt, putting on a strong front. With the planning settled, the leader stood on one of the chairs and raised his voice for all to hear. "This is it, Brothers! We make our move in three days and this time, we'll give those lazy asses a run for their money!"  
"Yes sir!" They shouted with enthusiasm.  
Those rebels were a loud and unrefined bunch, but something about being near them would make anyone feel at peace. Brothers, they called themselves, and that's exactly how they treated one another.  
Out came the food and together they spent hours there, drinking and eating until the sun rose. They fled in the early morning, returning to their places of residence until the time was right.  
The knight was the last to leave, he had stopped just before he walked out to see their leader still sitting there. The man was smiling faintly, cleaning his precious sword for the third or fourth time.  
"Goodbye, I'll see you soon." The knight said,  
"It's not 'goodbye', just 'I'll see you later'." The rebel leader smiled.

Time went by within the blink of an eye, rebels from other factions had already began to make their move. They went in with gun blazing, so to speak, causing quite the commotion on the streets and in certain other areas where the soldiers of Ultimecia were.  
They went for full frontal attacks, shouting at the top of their lungs as they rushed forward. Many were shot down, their blood sinking into the cracks on the road.  
The leader of the knight's group looked distressed at the news, he had tried to warn them but, none ever listened. He knew those soldiers, knew that weren't mere weaklings, holding their own in battle and came packing the best armor.  
"Captain Ryden, sir, there was another attack." One of the scouts had come back, luckily he was unharmed.  
"How many?" The leader asked as he sat leaning forward, his face hidden.  
"None, sir, none of them made it back alive. They were all gunned down within minutes."  
The room fell silent, with concern the knight looked to their leader. Ryden didn't say a word, he kept completely still.  
"Ryden, if this carries on we won't be able to make our move." the knight spoke, addressing their leader by his name rather than sir.  
"No, Squall, we're still moving forward with the plan. With all the commotion, it might provide the opening we need."  
"And if it doesn't?"  
"Have a little faith, this might be the best chance we've got."  
"As you wish ... "  
He could remember the silence, the look of sorrow that resided in Ryden's eyes. Scouts were sent out, ordered to bring back the bodies of the fallen, but none were found.  
Soldiers never did release the bodies of the rebels. Instead, they buried them outside of the city, on the other side of the barrier where the families would never get the chance to visit them.  
With some convincing, Squall managed to get Ryden to hold back their plans until the end of the week, giving them the much needed time to rethink a few things. More weapons were brought in, along with the remaining members of the other factions joining them.  
In the end they were well prepared, even more so than they had been before. The commotion on the streets was dying down, the soldiers would not be expecting another attack so soon.  
Unfortunately fate had other plans. The day before they were set to move out, disaster struck.  
Squall had been out with a small group, going to get a few more things while Ryden stayed behind with the rest. A loud sound came from the back of the theater, an explosion had caused the ground to shake.  
At once the rebels were up, having always been prepared for such a thing, they already had their weapons with them. They raised their weapons high as another explosion tore through the back of the stage's wall.  
Onto the stage walked the soldiers of Ultimecia, dressed from head to toe in pitch black armor. They began to attack first, sending a wave of bullets towards the rebels.  
It was a blood bath, the rebels were falling fast but they refused to go down without a fight. Ryden ran forward, swiftly dodging the soldier's attacks, he cut a fair share of them down.  
His target was the leader of the soldiers, the one normally situated at the back of their ranks with the unique armor. What he found was a frightening familiar face, though not one he knew.  
Moments later Squall returned with his group, but they were too late.  
Behind the soldiers that stood guard, the theater was going up in flames. It's flames and smoke were seen miles away, some could even hear the screams of those still trapped inside.  
Having stopped just before the soldiers, the rebels could see Ryden, he lay pinned down by the fallen exit.  
He would have said it hurt but, he had already lost the feeling in his legs.  
What had made Squall's blood run could, was the face of the one who stood before Ryden. It was the redhead from his dream, still wearing the olive green coat with the thorns on the back.  
Ryden had raised his head, thick blood was pouring down the sides of his mouth. He got one last look into the redhead's dark eyes before he was shot, the bullet ended his life right there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three ~

Reflections of flickering flames danced across the waves of the redhead's short hair, casting shadows of each curve and the sides that framed the face. His eyes were cast low, their darkness just peeking out from the side.  
Lowering his shotgun, he heard a commotion coming from where the soldiers had been standing guard. Looking over he saw them engaged in battle, fighting the returning group of rebels.  
Among the rebels was the knight he had been looking for, the one named Squall. He watched as the man cut the soldiers down one by one, driven by the visible anger in his eyes.  
The knight was unstoppable, he refused to be calmed until he had gotten rid of the soldiers and then, the redhead. He raised his sword for another attack and was about to attack when he was shot.  
The bullet came when he wasn't expecting it, getting him on the side by his ribs. Though it hurt, the damage was nothing he couldn't handle.  
He stepped back and allowed his place to be taken by one of the other rebels, changing the hand in which he held his sword with. The knight turned with his sword raised once again, what he found was the redhead standing on the other side.  
The sound of the fighting rebels and soldiers faded into the distance, drowned out by that of the fire devouring the old theater. The redhead stood there, still smiling, he had the kind of look in his eyes as though he was tempting the knight to strike first.  
Squall's gaze traveled between the long burgundy shotgun and it's master's face, studying every detail and every move. It really was the redhead from his dreams, carrying the same bladed shotgun too, with that look in his eyes that made Squall's blood boil.  
"I've finally found you," the redhead spoke though it confirmed nothing yet, "Do you still remember me?"  
"Depends, who are you?" The knight glared.  
He saw the change in the redhead's expression, his smile faltered for a moment. "Have you really forgotten? I'm the one you've been at war with all these years."  
"I," he hesitated, "I do remember fighting you, but more than that, no."  
The smile returned to grace the redhead's face. "That's good enough. Although it is a disappointment, I expected you to have grown during this year."  
Black boots hadn't made a sound as one of the soldiers came creeping in from the back. He got close without being noticed, using the knight's focus on the redhead to his advantage.  
He struck the knight at the back of the head, sending him down in an instant. All did not become dark at once, as pain raked through the back of the knight's head, he had heard the redhead getting close.  
"Nicely done, make sure you get a hold of the others before they escape." The redhead's voice had been the last thing he had heard and then he fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four ~

*Basement Cell 5*  
Fleeting lights raced across his line of sight, appearing as blurred fireflies across the expanse of the night sky. He blinked, his eyelids felt heavy, weighed down by the pressure of sleep.  
He could have fallen into a deep sleep there on the hard ground, completely unaware of what went on all around. Had it not been for the one who had woken him and dragged him to safety, he would have died there on the street, caught in the crossfire between the soldiers and the rebels.  
The sight of a scruffy looking young man a year older than he was, was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. That young man was known only as Ryden, the second in command who would later take the place of his brother as the rebel's leader.  
The memory so clear began to blur, the image of Ryden and the group faded as the knight woke from his sleep. From the dream he was pulled back into reality, finding himself alone and cold in a dark room where the light of day did not shine.  
Held up by chains that dug each of his wrists, he lifted his head as he heard the door opening. Light entered from the other side, coming from the hallway it lit the cell enough for him to take a look around.  
As expected there was very little within the cell, save for a mat near the wall and the chains that kept him in place. He glared at the sound of footsteps getting closer, the light from the hall kept him from seeing who it was until they had entered the cell.

*General's chamber; Esthar*  
The redhead stood leaning against the glass window the extended from the ceiling to the floor, his shoulder lightly pressed against the glass as he gazed down at the city. Below the streets were quiet, the earlier commotion with the rebels had died out within the hour.  
Smoke continued to rise up from where the old theater had stood, high enough for him to see it. He didn't show remorse over what he had done and yet, those were not the eyes of a killer either.  
There was something else, clouded by the darkness of his eyes, it would remain unseen. He turned at the sounding of Ultimecia's entrance, watched him storm into his domain with the door slamming shut behind her.  
Her temper blazed, she looked ready to kill at a moment's notice. "What have you done?!" Her voice was heard by the guards standing watching outside, "I told you to get rid of the rebels for once and for all! Why are they still alive?!"  
"Shut your mouth, woman, Rome wasn't built in a fucking day." He replied calmly, showing little respect for the woman with his choice of words.  
"How dare you speak to me that way! I'll have you removed from your possession as a general and demoted to a mere foot soldier if you are not careful!"  
The guards heard the room become silent, Ultimecia's shout resounded for a second before it went quiet. The redhead had closed his eyes, raising his hands to massage the sides of his head.  
"Rebels are like rats," he explained, "it takes time to find their filthy little nests, and until we find those nests, you're just going to have to shut up and let me do my work."  
Ultimecia's glare grew harsh at the words that came from his mouth, each one like a drop of lava that sent her past the point of anger and rage. She wouldn't allow it a moment longer, she couldn't have him disrespecting her like that anymore.  
But he was there before she lifted a finger, his ice cold grip already around her throat as he looked into her eyes. His were dark and they were cold, perhaps colder than the feel of his skin.  
"Need I remind you of your place?" He spoke as his grip tightened, "You are nothing but a lowsome sorceress, where as I am far more." He leaned in, his warm breath heating the side of her face. He whispered, "If I wanted, I could go back in time and snuff out your existence the same way I snuffed out the lives of countless rebels. Now, don't push me, or I WILL make you regret every word."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five ~

Ultimecia had been left there on floor, her knees gave way as though the energy had left her yet not a hair on her head was harmed. She listened to the sound of the general's footsteps getting further down the hall until the door was closed.  
He went by lightly, drifting past the guards in the hallways as he made his way to the elevator. He took it all the way down to the basement cells where the knight had been held for hours.  
The first thing he looked at as he stepped out was the clock on the wall, long were the shadows of each hand in the dim light. Checking up on the knight had slipped his mind during those hours, but finally, with the streets above in a reasonably peaceful state, he was finally able to do it.  
One of the guards showed him the way to the cell where the knight had been kept. A key was used to open the door, one hanging from the wrist of the guard on a thin silver chain.  
The redhead's expression lightened at the sight of the knight, becoming more relaxed and peaceful. As he had requested, the knight's movements had been restricted by the chains coming from the ceiling.  
The chains left deep red marks embedded in the knight's wrists, one move would have them bleed as the sensitive skin would be broken. Though the only light came from the hallway, the look in the knight's eyes was as clear as day.  
His anger never ceased even now, growing only stronger and more intense. It gave his eyes a darker appearance, like a pair of tinted mirrors showing the reflection of the redhead.  
Knowing better than to get in the general's way, the guard stood at the door while the redhead walked in. "Look at you, I really didn't think it was possible for one to get so angry." The redhead said with a faint smile,  
"What do you want with me?! Why did you let me live when you killed all the others?! Just who the hell are you?!"  
In a space of that size, sound became amplified by solid stone. It felt sharp as it reached the redhead's ears, causing him to frown and turn his head away.  
"You don't need to be so bloody loud, I can hear you just fine. Tell me, have you eaten yet?" The general said softly.  
The knight's glare followed him as he got closer, "What? Why should you care?"  
"Just answer the fucking question ... "  
The knight growled, "NO I HAVE NOT, after all, I woke up shortly before you came here."  
Turning to face the knight, the redhead walked closer, smiling once again. He ran his fingertips along the knight's jawline then held it in a firm grip when the knight tried to move his head away. "Lunch is at four and dinner at seven, see to it you behave or there will be none. And Squall, show some bloody respect, I let you live after all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six ~

The knight felt the cold air brush against his face as in the light stood the figure of the redhead. He saw the outline of the redhead fade, becoming blurred as if it were a dream reaching into reality.  
Watching until the redhead had faded completely, until he could no longer see due to the brightness of the light. Shutting his eyes, the knight turned his head away to avoid the light.  
The room returned to darkness once the door had been closed, the sound of the lock clicking into place echoed through the cell. It went quiet again, all he could hear was the sound of his own breath.  
Without the light he could not see, but he could feel drops of sweat forming. All he had were the thoughts in his head to keep him company, had it not been for his strong will to survive, he would have gone crazy in the silence.  
Hours pass bringing with them drops of sweat that dampened his clothes, leaving a chilled layer covering the surface of his skin. Inside his body had started to scream, crying out for water to drink, no matter how little.  
Lips dried in that heat, the skin peeling lightly at the sides of his mouth. But the worst of all was not the feel of his dried lips, nor was it the chilled sweat that reminded him of just how refreshing the cold could be.  
Thirst was a cruel mistress, digging her nails into his chest she lit his joints ablaze. She dulled his vision and robbed him of his strength, attempting to pull his will to live from under his feet.  
At the sounding of the opening door, she fled and returned to darkest corner. Lifting his head a little, the knight breathed in the refreshing air that entered the room.  
Soldiers dressed in black had come to release him upon the orders of their general. They unlocked the chains, letting him fall to the ground in an instant.  
Not one reached down, they didn't help as he struggled to gather the strength it took to move. "It's best you move quickly," one of the soldiers had spoken while standing near the door, "you really wouldn't want the general to come get you himself."  
Anger reawakened the fire in Squall's eyes, igniting his strength from deep within. It lifted him up from his pitiful state, giving him enough strength to stand and walk, albeit, slow for the time being.  
"Where are you taking me?" He asked,  
The same soldier replied, "To your new cell down the hall, you'll receive your food and clean clothing once you get there."  
Because there was nothing he could do at the time, he gave in with a sigh, choosing to follow them quietly. Walking out into the hallway the knight had to regain his focus in the bright light.  
He heard something, something had shifted on the other side of the hall. When he looked, he could see nothing, for the redhead who had once stood there left before he got the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven ~

Up above there was no sun to signal the rising of a new day, nor was there a moon to govern the evening sky. All the light of the world came from the lamps hung at every door, the ones lining both sides of every street and up above it shone through the clear windows of tall buildings.  
It all seemed so far away as the knight sat within his cell with his back against the brick wall, none of it could reach him. There was only the sound of a ticking clock in the hallway, and the changing of the guards who were to watch over the prisoners.  
Day after day they would come by, walking tall with guns at their side he saw them pass his cell on their way further inward. Bravely they walked into the darkness, that place where the lights had gone out.  
At first he hadn't thought much of it, but when the night came, it brought with it frightening noises that made one's blood run cold.  
The guards came to stand beside the cells in the lit part of the hallway, two for each one, they stood still with their guns ready. Going closer towards the barred gate, Squall looked out and saw the other prisoners begin shift, some went to hide beneath their beds while others shut their eyes and blocked their ears.  
As midnight arrived, from the darkness came the sound of many voices crying out. They must have numbered in thousands, together that sound came rolling down the hallway, passing by like a bitter wind on a stormy day.  
It struck panic and fear into the hearts of the prisoners, almost as though they had seen the face behind the voices. "What's going on? Where are all those screams coming from?!" The knight questioned the guards stationed at his cell.  
Not one turned to look at him, however one did reply. "You shouldn't be so close, go hide under your bed as the others have done or shut your eyes ... Lest they pass and see you."  
All the lights flickered and grew dim, darkness was spreading forth. It came in the form of clouds crawling along the walls, though they did not dare to pass the one walking before them.  
The knight caught a glimpse of the man walking past, clothed with a fearful aura his presence alone demanded respect. His footsteps echoed loud, the closer they got, the softer the screams became.  
Each guard bowed their head as he went past, muttering a small greeting of, "Good evening Sir."  
Almost as soon as he had come, he was gone, out of the doors and up the stairs to the floor above. The lights returned to normal shortly after the guards had returned to their place with a few doing their rounds.  
"Who was that?" The knight asked,  
"That was Lustrious, a man more powerful than the general" one of the guards had told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight ~

The man who walked with the darkness was as out of place as the darkest shadow moving along the ground during the day. He was not of that world, not of that time or any other in fact.  
Having come for one reason and one alone, he made his way up to the top where the general's chamber overlooked the central part of the city. Ascending those stairs he could hear everything become quiet, all noise fell away into the background until they could be heard no longer.  
Reaching the door, he opened it slowly and walked in, there he would find the general. Standing beside the window like a ghost longing to return to the world, the redhead turned to face the door after seeing the other's reflection in the glass.  
"Lust," a casual and some what annoying greeting was given. "Long time, no see."  
"I've told you before, don't call me that." The man bit back as he let the door slam shut all on its own.  
The redhead sighed and tilted his head for a second. "You never change. What is it you want? You know it's no good for you to be here, it's bad enough Ultimecia has me to compete with, she doesn't need you kicking her down even more."  
"I couldn't care less about the comings and goings of that woman as long as the end remains the same, you know that." He walked half way then removed a cigarette from his pocket. Lighting it up he back to smoke, his tense shoulders eased slightly. "I see you're still returning to this place again though I don't know why, they'll only forget you again when you leave. Now there's either something important going on or, you're addicted to the pain."  
Knowing exactly what the other was hinting at, the redhead's brow furrowed as he frowned. "The hell are you trying to say? Got a problem with me being here, then just come right out and say it!"  
It came within the blink of an eye, one moment the man of the darkness heavily stepped forward to attack but it was evaded. Using his powers of time, the redhead shifted to the middle of the room, thinking he had dodged perfectly.  
That was when he stepped back and at once he felt that the man had teleported to stand behind him. He couldn't get away from it this time, the man had already reached around to grip the redhead's throat.  
"Don't you dare speak to me in that disrespectful manner!" His voice had a booming effect to it, "Show some damn respect when you address me!"  
Struggling to break free, all the redhead could do was force out a few words. "Lighten up, you know I don't mean it!"  
Falling to the floor as Ultimecia had once done in that exact same room, the redhead was forced to be on all fours. His hair hid his face as he struggled to catch his breath though he wasn't as bad as the time sorceress had been.  
The man of darkness walked to the door, stopping with his hand gripping the handle, he looked back over his shoulder. Not a word was uttered from either of them, for the words hung in the air, words only they could hear.  
The door was opened then slammed shut, it's loud sound caused the redhead to shiver. Getting up off of the floor, he kept his head held high, going back to the way he had been before as though nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine ~

The Knight.  
Instinct kicks in, forcing him awake with a jolt, almost as if to say 'there's danger approaching'. His eyes opened and he was able to see clearly, moving to sit on the bed he could feel that feeling in the air.  
Outside of his cell all had returned to normal, the darkness had lifted making the air easy to breath in again. There by the barred gate he could see the passing soldier on duty stop and turn to look back at the entrance.  
With some force the doors were pushed open, the sound of the door handles hitting the walls reached the furthest parts of the basement holding area. Greetings were given to the general as he entered but not one was returned.  
"Where is he?" A simple question was asked,  
"In there," one of the soldiers guarding the doors pointed to the row of cells on the right, "he is in the ninth one down."  
The redhead eased a bit but it was not as visible on the outside as it was felt within. He walked down the passage and stopped when he reached the ninth cell, when he turned to look inside he found the knight awake.  
He grinned and stepped closer, "You're awake, I was almost going to question how you could sleep so long in your situation."  
"What do you want?" It would seem the knight was not in the mood for small talk.  
The general frowned and folded his arms. "I'm here to tell you that from now on you will be receiving training. From today you'll be escorted to the arena where the soldiers will make sure your skills are improved. Then when I am satisfied with your progress, I'll be taking you on as my personal ... " He stopped, lifting his head he tapped his chin, "What's the word, bodyguard? Yes, I think that's it."  
"Are you out of your mind?" The knight stood, stepping forward he placed his hands by the cold metal bars and gripped them tightly, "Never, I will never work for you let alone protect you!"  
"You don't have a choice, it's either this or run the risk of having that woman sinking her claws into you." The redhead looked directly into the knight's eyes.  
"That will not work, I refuse to bow down to you or to her!"  
A growl came from the general, he lowered his head and pinched the nerve between his brows. "What an IDIOT, he's more hopeless than I thought." He let out a frustrated sigh and raised his head, "FINE THEN, you'll be receiving training only ... But be warned, you better not let me down."  
The knight's glare grew harsher and his grip on the bars, tighter. "You'll regret all you've done one day, I'll make you pay for it all."  
A change in the air came as the redhead's expression softened almost instantly after the last word had left the knight's mouth. "I'm already going to Hell, what's the use in stopping now?"

The General.  
His words lingered for a second in the air between the knight and himself, though only he could feel its impact. Salvation was only a step away, one which any person could take regardless of how close they had gotten to the gates of Hell itself.  
But the moment he got close to taking that step, was the very moment he turned back. Instead of taking that step, he retreated to his old ways, digging his grave even deeper each time.  
And turn he did, away from the knight, he walked back to the doors he had walked through, returning to the world above. Climbing each step to his chambers on the top floor, he could feel the cold he had always felt, it clung to him, refusing to let go for even a second.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten ~

The Knight.

For the first time in months, his sleep had been peaceful, lacking the dream of the redhead that had been plaguing his thoughts for a month or two. Perhaps it was because they were now so close, just a few floors apart though their meetings had been brief.  
Or maybe, seeing the redhead had given him a sort of inner peace. It had confirmed that what he had seen in that blasted dream had been real, a memory that refused to fade even though he couldn't remember certain things about it.  
Sure there were still things he didn't know, but what he did was that they were far from being on friendly terms to say the least. Each day as he awoke from that peaceful sleep, he would see the face of the general on the other side of the barred gate, dark eyes closely watching his every move.  
"Good morning, this is your future boss speaking! For your first task I demand you eat all your breakfast and when you're done, get dressed and prepare for today's training session!" The general greeted as he lightly held a megaphone to the side and spoke into it.  
Such a loud noise in the morning made the knight frown as he sat up on the bed, his hands gripping the edge. "You're NOT my boss. I refuse to work for you now get it into your head already."  
Returning the frown, the general looked even less pleased than the knight. "Don't get cocky, I said I would hire you IF your training impressed me."  
With a sigh the knight turned his attention to the tray of food slipped in through the opening in the barred gate. Surprisingly, the food was better than he thought it would be, or rather, it was the kind served in 5-star restaurants.  
It looked and smelled heavenly, made up of mashed potatoes covered in a light herb gravy, green peas and a few slices of meat. His mouth watered, he had to gulp then look back up at the general.  
Still seated there on a comfortable chair brought down from his office, the redhead didn't look like he would be leaving soon. "Well? Eat up already, training is in an hour." The redhead spoke first.  
"I thought you said lunch was at 4 with dinner at 7, you never mentioned breakfast."  
Tilting his head to the side the general's expression softened. "This is meant for you only, I take care of those who work for me even while they are in training."  
Raising his foot, the knight pushed the tray away from himself and lowered his foot before it fell. Moving his feet just in time, the redhead avoided getting any of it on himself.  
"What the hell was that for?!" He basically shrieked,  
To which the knight replied, "I can't have that, not when the others in here will be starving till it's time for lunch."  
"Oh spare me the f*cking 'nice guy' act, they didn't give a damn while you went days without it. So, why should you care?"  
A growl was given as a response before the verbal one. "Then you and I have very different views."  
Rising from the chair the general turned and stepped over the mess of food while lowering the megaphone. "Oh gee, now what could have possibly given you that idea?"  
Rushing to the gate, the knight gripped it with both hands and looked through. "Wait! I'm not done talking to you!"  
Not stopping, the redhead continued on a slow leisurely pace while swinging the megaphone. "Well I'm done with you, now shut up and go get ready."  
There was a pause, when the knight spoke again his voice was calm. "What is your name?"  
Now the redhead had stopped in his tracks, lowering his hand with the megaphone stilled in his grip. Turning to look back, one would swear there was a hint of sorrow or something similar in his eyes.  
"My name is Razel Ashford," he replied calmly then added, "don't forget it this time."  
After having the last say, Razel began to swing the megaphone again as he continue to leave. This time there were no pleas for him to stay or answer more questions, not back then anyways.  
It took a while and the knight didn't know why, but something had prevented him from talking to the general again that day. As he went out to train, dressed in the shirt and pants worn by soldiers in training, he found the general watching from above.  
Alone Razel sat up high on one of the chairs in the coliseum, another used to support his feet. With arms crossed he listened as the orders were given for the knight's opponent to be brought out.  
On his request, the said opponent was weaker than the knight, a mere prisoner with little swordsmanship skills and even less strength than the general himself possessed. Needless to say, the knight figured it out quickly.  
He turned his head and looked directly up at Razel. "Is this some kind of a joke? Don't you dare mock me!" He shouted.  
Razel grinned. "But it's so much fun!" He didn't try to hide it, not when it made the knight even angrier.  
Training each day was as follows; after refusing to eat breakfast the knight would get dressed in the usual training gear provided to those who were considered beginners. He was kept bound at first with two soldiers accompanying him up to the coliseum.  
The sky spread out above, its dark clouds moving along as he entered the average looking arena. He stopped and had his binds removed then was given a weapon of his choice.  
Unfortunately his own sword was kept at bay, they would not allow him to use it but rather a dull and bland-looking broadsword. Each day a new opponent would be brought forth, entering from the opposite side with gear made from leather much stronger than the one he adorned.  
"The rules are simple," one of the soldiers set to watch over the match would start by saying, "the objective is to either knock your opponent's weapon out of their grasp or to render them unconscious. At no point in time should you gravely wound your opponent or strike a kill blow. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes." The two would reply then once the soldier stepped back, they would begin with their training.  
Under the ever watchful eye of Razel, the knight fought to the best of his abilities, showing of his skills that greatly surpassed most. He moved with speed, his attacks came swift and almost gracefully.  
At the end of each session he walked away, handing his sword to one of the soldiers while wiping away the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. He saw the redhead sitting there still though words exchanged between them was rare during those times.  
Night fell and he returned to his cell in time for dinner, that was the only time other than breakfast when the general would come to sit and talk with him.

The General.  
Razel would sit out in the hallway on the other side of the barred gate that was kept closed at all times. He leaned into the comfortable chair, drinking warm tea from a mug usually used for coffee.  
Seeing the knight opt for the same food as the other prisoners bugged him to no end, indeed his own way of thinking was a lot different to the other's.  
"Razel," the knight spoke though he continued to focus his gaze on his plate of food, "there are some things I need to ask you, they've been bothering me for a while now."  
Leaning to the side, with his elbow on the arm rest Razel rested his head against the side of the chair. "What is it you want to know?"  
"I want to know about you, who you are and how it is that we know each other."  
Razel's eyes closed gently as he thought then reopened them once he answered, "I'm sorry, but I will not be telling you any of that for now."  
"And why not?!" The knight snapped back.  
"If you want me to start answering your questions, then you must first take a challenge. Should you win this challenge, I might reconsider."  
He frowned but he gave in and agreed. "Alright, but you better keep your word if you know what's good for you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven ~

The Knight.  
During the final hours of the day an agreement had been struck, one that came as the first rays of sunshine beaming in through the clouds. The agreement was that if the knight would pass the general's challenge, then Razel would sit down and answer whatever questions were asked.  
After having shook hands on it, they settled down as the dinner was brought in. Because training had ended late that day, dinner for them came exactly at midnight when all the other prisoners were fast asleep.  
Few of the lights were left on, just enough to give off a dim light on the hallways while those in the cells went off. Moving his bed nearer to the barred gate, the knight sat on the edge with a plate of warm food on his lap.  
Razel stayed longer than he ever did, with his chair on the other side of the gate he too was served a plate of food. Both went silent for what felt like the longest time, eating quietly as the guards still made their way down the hall.  
The knight was the first to speak, "What is this challenge of yours all about?"  
Taking another bite of food Razel did not answer the question, "I'm still eating, wait for me to finish before we start talking again."  
It made him frown though he listened, turning his attention back to the plate of food. However as he sat there, his thoughts would wonder off to the past few days.  
Nine days of training had come and gone, and while he didn't dare to admit it, facing off against weaker opponents had given him the chance to warm up. Back when he was with the rebels, training was a rare thing that would happen once or twice every week and so in a way, he needed it.  
Lifting his gaze just enough to see the redhead without being noticed, he thought of what the challenge would be. He figured that it would be a simple one, where he would be pitted against one of the higher ranking soldiers, seeing as going against one would send one to the next level of training.  
Then again ... This was a challenge and not simple training. He didn't know what the redhead would be asking of him, whether it would be a challenge testing his combat skills or just an errand he would need to finish before a certain time.  
In the end he would only find out when the time came, until then, all he could do was prepare himself for whatever came his way ...

The General.  
Razel's lips parts, the faintest sound passed through unheard by anyone other than himself. Only a little bit of food remained on his plate and yet, he couldn't bring himself to finish it.  
Clearing his throat, he stood with the plate in his hands, he was ready to leave. "Going so soon?" The knight had asked,  
He replied without looking the knight's way, "Yes, I'm afraid I don't have the energy to stay up any longer ... "  
"Alright then, guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."  
Giving his plate to one of the soldiers to take care of, Razel left without responding. He walked right out, making sure he didn't bump into any soldiers along the way.  
When he reached his chamber, nearly everyone could hear how he slammed the door. On the other side he had fallen to his knees, his forehead and hands pressed on the door for support as his breath began to hitch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve ~

The General,  
Morning came calmly with a gentle, cool breeze flowing through the streets and hallways. Opening his eyes, Razel lay on his side, covered from the shoulders down by a thick blanket.  
All preparations for the challenge had been done the night before, giving him more than enough time to relax. On the verge of closing his eyes again, he frowned when he had heard a knock on the door.  
"What is it?!" He called out while remaining in bed,  
"Sir," it was the familiar voice of one of the soldiers working under his command, "Lady Ultimecia has called for you, she requests that you join her for breakfast."  
This time the general growled, loud enough for the soldier to hear. Nearly frightening the man as he kicked the door open, Razel stood there with his fists clenched.  
"Ready the morning bath, and make it as hot as possible." He ordered,  
Saluting the general, the soldier replied, "Yes sir!"  
Razel stood there in the doorway, leaning against the frame with arms folded as the soldier had run off. When the bath was ready, he would move and go to soak in the hot water, seeming a lot more pleased with the warmth of it.

Few ever saw Ultimecia that way, without her striking purple markings, her long silver hair let down as she sat there in a matching silver nightgown. Her skin glowed with a natural radiance, lips curled as she smiled faintly.  
"Good morning general," she let her chin rest on the bridge of her fingers, "you're looking awfully dashing today."  
Walking in Razel was fully dressed, wearing his usual olive green trench coat with the thorns on the back. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, he didn't exactly sit with his back straight.  
This small detail had brought a brighter smile to the sorceress' face, one only he could understand.  
"It's been a week since you called me over, what is it you want?" He had asked as both made their orders.  
Watching the server leave the room, Ultimecia turned her attention back to the general. "I've been meaning to ask about that rebel you have in captivity, how is his training coming along?"  
On Razel's side of the table, he had gone quiet with his gaze fixed on the center of the table. She had found out already, about the little thing he had been trying to keep from her.  
But he could not let her see, couldn't make it seem to be that big of a deal. When the coffee was brought over, he took his cup and raised it to his lips.  
"There's nothing to speak about yet," he finally replied, "not when he is still in the beginning phase of training."  
"Oh, I see." The sorceress smiled softly, "You must be sure to give him the proper training required."  
"Yes .. Ultimecia."  
On either side they sat, each with a soldier beside them. One soldier wore dark blue while the adorned black armor, as if they were on two totally different sides.  
Between them the air was heavy and filled with unrest, the two put on false smiles in each others company.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen ~

"Squall." How long had it been, since the last time someone had called his name?  
In the light streaming in from the arena, he stood ready in tough black leather armor, his hands bound behind his back. Razel came walking around the corner, the usual mocking look in his eyes as he smiled.  
Something about it all felt off, the soldiers had been silent for most of the time as they stood there. Razel's footsteps seemed to echo, he too looked off, as though something was bothering him greatly.  
"I hope you've come prepared, today's challenge won't be easy." Razel said as he stood before the knight,  
Sternly Squall replied, "I didn't think it would be, that's why I was sure to prepare before hand and get enough sleep."  
"Last chance, are you sure there's nothing you still need to do? Make up your mind now, I won't be giving you this chance again."  
Instead of answering the question, he replied with one of his own. "What would you do?"  
The general smiled as he called for one of the soldiers to bring back the man's gunblade. "I would put up one hell of a fight, to show my appreciation for getting my precious weapon back."  
When Squall's binds were cut, his was given back the gunblade they had taken from him. Though the tip of the blade was broken - from an incident many years ago - the sword itself looked better than it had been when last he saw it.  
The blade had been sharpened and polished, the hilt made new with the gun reloaded. It shimmered, not sparkled, just as a well-kept sword would do.  
"You're giving this back?" The knight asked,  
Razel folded his arms and replied, "Don't get used to it, it's only for now."  
Raising the sword up, Squall let it rest on his shoulder with a determined look in his eyes. "Alright, I'm ready."  
Behind the general the large gate was being opened, as it traveled up the bars cast momentary shadows on the ground. Razel moved when the gate clicked into place, his arms fell to his sides and he walked out into the light.  
He made a turn, going up the stairs on the side to where his usual seat was. There he sat with the knight in clear view, he watched as the man walked out and for a second they exchanged eye contact.  
Once Squall stood in the center of the arena, he looked back and saw that the gate was being lowered back down. Not one of those soldiers had walked out with him, they stood on the other side of the gate with their weapons ready. It really made him wonder what was going on.  
"I would be more focused on the gate in front of you." Razel said without looking his way, "Oh and Squall, try not to kill it ... It wasn't easy finding him, ok?"  
On the opposite side of where the knight had come from, the gate began to rise. At first he could see nothing, for all the lights above were shining towards his way.  
Something stirred in the darkness, breathing out as though it was growling inwardly. That mere noise resounded in the arena, reaching out far and wide.  
Slowly it came out into the light, barring an appearance worth of its name - Demonic Behemoth. On all fours alone it reached just under 6ft high - neither too small or too high - but once on its feet, that number changed to 10 easily.  
It began to stalk him, matching step for step in a clockwise circle. Not for a moment did it break eye contact, nor did it fail to notice even the slightest move.  
Squall knew it would not be easy, as taking a Behemoth on alone was a task very few could succeed in doing. Gripping his sword tightly, he would not let the pressure get to him, as long as he planned his attacks well, the fight would be in his favor.  
First to attack was the knight, allowing him to gain the upper hand, or so he thought. Despite its size the Behemoth moved swiftly, dodging his attack just in time.  
It opened its mouth and roared, going in to bite. Teeth met with the blade of the knight's sword, its attack was repelled just barely.  
Stumbling back because of the attacks force, the knight readied himself once again however the Behemoth was first to attack now. It came at him with its mighty claws, swinging them one at a time until an attack connected.  
From above Razel continued to keep a close eye on the battle, not caring for the fact that there was nothing to prevent the fight from reaching him. There was no doubt in his mind that he could finish off the battle on his own, but the knight was another story.  
Squall struggled, and both could see that, he wasn't nearly prepared well enough for the Behemoth's strength. Hell, that must have been the strongest he had ever gone against.  
It refused to back away, attacking relentlessly with more pressure every time. He knew that if it went on that way, then soon the thing would have him backed into the wall where dodging would be impossible.  
So he took a gamble, trying to run past and hopefully attack its hind leg. From the corner of its eye, the Behemoth had seen him and when he was about to attack, it caught him off guard with a mighty swing of its tail.  
"Squall!" The general called out as the knight was sent flying into the wall.  
He hit it hard, the wall creaking from the force. It held him in place though his sword had fallen to the ground.  
Having heard the redhead's voice, he looked up and saw the man's concern - eyes clearly reflecting a look of worry. 'His worried ... about me?' the knight thought.  
Shaking his head, he moved and came free from being embedded in the wall. He landed with his knees bent, slowly he reached for his gunblade - making no sudden moves should it cause the Behemoth to attack.  
With the sword now in his grasp, he went for it again, faking to the left, he went right and struck the Behemoth's shoulder. Darkened skin broke so easily, as though his sword had been made from the finest steel.  
The thing looked him in the eye and now he could see that he had attracted its full attention. He stepped back then went forward and around, attacking every chance he got while trying to avoid the Behemoth's claws.  
Steel glided through the air, coming into contact with the Behemoth it caused many wounds to litter the beast's body. But this worked against the knight, for each attack awakened the beast's inner instinct.  
Did it fight to survive?  
Maybe ..  
But most of all ...  
This one enjoyed the thrill of a battle ...  
It actually smiled in its own way, growing excited by how the human put up the best fight it had ever seen.  
When it attacked, it saw how it would cause pain, the way the knight's glare grew fierce and the blood that dripped from the man's wounds.  
But the man was just a human, and humans are weak. He couldn't handle any more of those attacks, the few that he had gotten were being to take their toll.  
They caused a great deal of pain, the kind people themselves are unable to inflict. Hell only knows what kind of scars it would leave already, and so he had to act quick.  
Already kneeling from the pain, Squall watched as the Behemoth raised its claws for another attack. He planned to dodge it at just the right time and cast an attack of his own, but just before he could move, the redhead got in the way.  
Each section of the burgundy shotgun moved into place like a snake until the blade between the twin barrels was straight. Using both hands Razel aimed for the Behemoth's chest, he bent his knees just a little then fired off a single shot.  
In mid air the bullet broke into pieces, each went flying through the beast in a matter of seconds, shredding it beyond repair. When the beast's lifeless body fell to the ground, the general stood and turned to face the knight.  
"What the hell was that?! I had everything under control!"  
Upon hearing Squall shout, Razel rolled his eyes and lowered his gun. "Oh shut up, you were beginning to bore me to death."  
Standing up right the knight glared, "What do you mean 'beginning to bore you to death'? You mean to tell me that that's why you ruined the fight?"  
"No, not really. I just wanted to kill the thing before you did." Razel stuck his tongue out playfully.  
Sometimes, he just couldn't understand it, how the redhead could go from being the harsh general to the one with a faintly kind smile. Though it left him feeling unsure most of the time, those peaceful moments felt rewarding when they did occur.  
With the smile still on his face, Razel stepped forward, his lips parted as he was about to say something. An explosion shook the world around them, tearing through the side of the coliseum  
The impact swept them off of their feet, sending the injured knight and the general hurtling through the air. They collided with ground and were dragged back until they hit the wall on the other side.  
Thick smoke blurred the knight's sight as he lifted his head, he could only see the distorted images of the debris scattered around them. "Who the f*ck did this?!" Along with the sound of moving, he heard the redhead speaking. "Son of a b*tch, you better have enough money to fix this!"  
Rising up from where he had landed, Razel stood with his back slightly bent. His breathing too was abnormal, though he did well to hide it as best as he could.  
Unable to see through the smoke, he stayed quiet and listened. Just beside him, he heard the knight rising up with difficulty while there near the hole on the coliseum, he heard the footsteps of a large group numbering more than five at the most.  
"Squall, are you still able to hold your own in a fight right now?" The general asked,  
Stumbling to his feet the knight had found his gunblade nearby. "Agh, yes I am. Why do you ask?"  
"Because, the rats have arrived."  
By the word 'rats', Squall knew at once just who Razel was referring to. Rats, that was all the rebels had ever been to the general, a bunch of pests he would often march out against with his soldiers going ahead of him.  
"Relax," the knight lowered his gunblade, "if they are rebels, I'm sure they have come to get me, I am one of them after all."  
Razel growled lowly and replied, "Wake up and smell the coffee, if they were here to rescue you, they wouldn't have nearly killed you in the process. Besides, I took care of your 'group', remember?"  
"The barstard has a point there, SQUALL, you're no longer one of us." The tone of the man's voice was low, laced with a cruelty not even the general was capable of.  
Out of the smoke he walked, his large form grew visible the closer he got. He was tall and of a strong build, frame towering over the injured knight and the general who didn't look as bad.  
"Crow." the general frowned as he breathed that man's name, "Could have sworn I killed you back then."  
The tall man let out the bellowing laugh of a mad man, "Of course! How could you not think that, when that damn gun of yours had left such a large hole in my chest?!"  
For just a second Razel lowered his eyes to glance at the man's bare chest before looking back up at the man's face. "Firstly, it's a SHOTGUN, you moron, there's a difference. Secondly, I don't see any scar ... Who the hell patched you up?"  
Crow grinned at the look in the redhead's eyes - seeing how it had bothered him so much - however his smile soon faded, his expression turned sour. "You better watch your tone with me, I've got the upper hand now."  
Discarded by the blast, Razel's shotgun had been thrown to the side and was too far for him to reach in time before an attack was launched. Knowing that without it he didn't stand much of a chance, he would rely on the knight to watch his back long enough for him to get it.  
"Crow, I've heard of you before, you're ranked among the strongest of the rebel leaders." Squall spoke and lowered his gunblade, if only he could have seen the redhead's face at the time. "I'm not sure what you've been told but I am not with the general, not once have I betrayed our cause."  
"That doesn't matter at all," the man's grin reappeared on his face, "because we have not come to rescue you."  
Wrapping an arm around the knight's, Razel stood behind him with shoulder pressed against his back lightly. "I told you they're not here for you, IDIOT, now listen to me before you go and get yourself killed!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen ~

In the path of the wind, the dust begins to disperse and reveal more of the coliseum. The explosion had left a large hole, about 1/4 had been completely destroyed with the debris scattered all around them.  
Slight pressure was applied to the knight's back as Razel leaned with a shoulder against him, peeking out just enough to keep an eye on their opponents. Both had been wounded though they stood tall, wearing their wounds as simple outward changes rather than things that caused pain.  
Squall focused on those on the opposite side, he watched as more rebels appeared with the clearing of the smoke. He had hoped the day would come when he would leave that place, either by finding a way out or by the help of other rebels.  
But the tides were changing, forcing him along a path he didn't think he would ever take. He found himself in the middle, protecting one of the enemies from the very people he thought he could count on.  
Crow's form had been the last thing to reflect in the eyes of the dead Behemoth that had been on the ground, almost as if he was the victor standing over his prey. With one foot he crushed its head as he came forward, his army stilled behind him.  
Now half way between his army and the knight, he folded his arms and leaned his head back. "How the might have fallen!" He shouted and addressed Squall, "I remember hearing of you too, you're the knight that had been taken in by Ryden's bunch!"  
Partially hidden behind Squall, Razel's fingertips showed as he put his hand on the knight's arm. Crow's voice sounded so distant to his ears, for all his focus went into devising a plan.  
His sights had been set on his shotgun that lay near to the debris located to their left. Having heard the sound of the Behemoth's skull breaking under the foot of the rebel leader, he looked over Squall's shoulder for a second.  
Crow didn't seem to notice those dark eyes watching him from over the knight's shoulder, he kept talking to Squall directly while his army stood by quietly. "Just watch did you come here for, to mock the memory of Ryden?!" Squall suddenly raised his voice.  
"Oh no, no, no, I didn't come here for that." The rebel leader grinned, "You know how it is, Squall, there's a war between us rebels and the soldiers. What I came here for, is that head of that THING you're protecting, with that I could put an end to all the conflict."  
"Hey, Squall," Razel whispered just loud enough for the knight to hear him, "I'm going for my shotgun now, cover me as best as you can. Got it?"  
Breathing out Squall gave a simple, clear reply, "Go for it."  
It all happened too fast ...  
Razel's feet kicked off the ground like a match being lit and soon Squall followed. With his gunblade raised the knight ran with the general, keeping his eyes on their opponents.  
But near the back lines of the rebel army, it was one of Crow's snipers that caught sight of Razel first. He raised his rifle and waited patiently for the right moment.  
Just before reaching his shotgun, Razel went ahead of Squall with his arm stretched out. The knight had heard the loud sound of the rifle going off, though it only sank in when he heard Razel's voice.  
The general let out the loudest cry he had ever heard, one that even those on the quiet streets could hear. It was sharp and it was pained, with it's sounding the rebel army used that as the signal to attack.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen ~

Chaos erupted as the general fell to his knees, one could feel the ground shaking as the soldiers finally came running down the coliseum as an army of horses down the mountain. There was no time for Squall to look back and see what had happened to Razel, from the start he had been caught up in fighting off the rebels that came his way.  
The knight could only see Crow in the distance, smiling darkly as he stood still and let his army do his bidding. None of it seemed to reach him, no matter how close any of the soldiers got, another rebel would come to their leader's defense and cut the soldier down.  
"I'll take over, you go help the general get out!" One of the soldiers slipped in at the last moment, taking over the fight Squall had been busy with.  
"Thanks." The knight simply replied though he kept his gunblade ready.  
Having been dragged away by the chaos, Squall was no longer as near to Razel as he was before. All around the fight between the rebels and the soldiers had escalated, both sides going at it as if they were at war.  
Through it all Razel's red hair stood out like a sore thumb that disappeared then reappeared as soldiers and rebels alike went past. He was on his knees and didn't seem to be moving, his shotgun still on the ground beside him.  
With the path kept clear by the soldiers, Squall made his way to the general's side. He set his gunblade down close by and carefully looked over the general's condition.  
Blood dripped from the wound in Razel's back, running down from the center of the thorn motif on his coat. Because the bullet was stuck in the wound, it helped keep the amount of blood loss low but with it's location, the knight would need to be cautious.  
"Do you think you can stand?" Squall asked, placing Razel's shotgun back in its master's hand.  
Looking from the corner of his eyes the general replied, "I think so .. "  
"Alright then, just stay close to me."  
After Squall had stood with his gunblade in one hand, he extended the other to Razel. Refusing the gesture, the redhead chose to stand on his own.  
And it was with great difficulty, that he forced his body to move despite the pain. However, he was never the kind of person who handled pain very well.  
The bullet felt as if it moved as he stood, pulling at his wound from the inside it sent a sharp pain throughout his body. His knees buckled and had it not been for the knight who caught him, he would have fallen.  
The left arm had wrapped around his waist, allowing him to lean against the knight as he tried to pull himself together. When he turned his head, he was able to see the side of the knight's face closer than he had in a long time ..  
Deep down inside, the general felt his heart react from the mere act of seeing the knight's face. It brought back the memory of the day they met, how they had crossed paths in the place where everything just ... Faded away.  
Back then many things were different, not yet the general, Razel had been sent out on an errand which required that he pass through a certain place. Thick grey smoke made it hard to see what lay in the distance and the ground beneath his feet, dry and barren.  
There he found Squall, wandering aimlessly through the area with nothing but the clothes he wore and the gunblade he carried. Both stilled the moment they had seen each other, and in silence they stood, their gaze fixed on the other's eyes.  
"Hey, snap out of it!" The knight scolded him and he frowned as he was pulled back to the current situation. "Can you walk or not?"  
"I don't have a choice, we wouldn't be able to protect ourselves if you were to carry me." Razel replied.  
And now it was Squall who frowned, "Who said I would carry you? Well you're right, we can't just expect the soldiers to back us up when they already have their hands full."  
Together they rose up once again, sticking close to one another they began to move. Because of his pain Razel wasn't able to stand straight well enough though that wouldn't stop him from watching out for Squall, just as the knight would keep an eye out for him.  
Side by side they stumbled and fought their way through, even managing to help the soldiers where ever they could. Having been at odds for so long, they still fought together as if they had been doing it for years ... With Squall's left arm around Razel's waist as the redhead leaned against him and with both their weapons raised, they made it through alright.  
And at the end of the day the fighting began to quiet down, dying out in background as Squall and Razel made their escape in the shadowy alleyways. With the night ending they stopped to breathe, perched up against some brick wall they finally let their weapons down.

Call it magic  
Call it true  
Call it magic  
When I'm with you  
And I just got broken  
Broken into two  
Still I call it magic  
When I'm next to you

And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you

Ooooh ooh ooh

Call it magic  
Cut me into two  
And with all your magic  
I disappear from view  
And I can't get over  
Can't get over you  
Still I call it magic  
You're such a precious jewel

And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you

Wanna fall  
I fall so far  
I wanna fall  
I fall so hard  
And I call it magic  
And I call it true  
I call it magic

Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh

And if you were to ask me  
After all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic  
Oh yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Of course I do


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen ~

Curfew kept the streets quiet at night with few lights kept on in the streets, even the city guard was scarcely seen during those hours. Passing back and forth under they street lights, they had started at their base then only traveled as far as the last one.  
It came to pass that as one such guard reached the last street light, he heard something moving, echoing in the narrowed alley. He stood still watched but with the recent attacks by the rebels, he raised his gun slightly in case of an attack.  
"Did you see what that son of a b*tch did? He just stood there the entire time and let his minions do all the work!"  
One by one the lights were starting to come on as if the sunlight itself was slowly moving in. All it took was that familiar voice for the guard to know who it was, the general, and so there was no need for him to stay any longer.  
He turned and he left before he saw them walking out into the street, by now the knight had resorted to carrying the general. With arms loosely around Squall's neck, Razel let his head rest on the man's shoulder as he was carried bridal style.  
It wasn't easy convincing the knight to carry him that way but in the end, he got what he wanted. Squall's gaze was set on the path ahead, though he could feel the redhead's every move.  
"Of course I saw it," he replied, "something about it all was off. How is it possible they even got that close to begin with?"  
"I wouldn't know," running his fingertips lazily along the knight's collarbone, the redhead let out a sigh, "they've never been able to break in before ... "  
Squall didn't need to look to know how it got to Razel, he could hear it clearly in the redhead's voice. He knew it all to well, that feeling of being helpless while his team fought for their lives, he too had gone through it many times before.  
The bells in the towers began to ring slowly, their sound spread out across the distance to signal the beginning of the day. Soon people were coming out into the street, returning to their shops, to work or to simply go about their day.  
At the gates of the soldiers headquarters, the guards posted out in front were the first to see the knight. They rushed toward him and inquired of the general's well-being, getting a grumpy reply in response.  
"My back hurts! Hurry up and open the gate!" The redhead yelled and glared at them while clinging to Squall.  
"Yes sir!" The two replied in unison.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen ~

With the rising of the morning, all the chaos from the night before was stilled, quietly receding back into the shadows. Squall came walking into the headquarters of the soldiers shortly after the lights had come on, carrying in his arms their general.  
Their general clung to that man, appearing as some fragile person they had never seen before who hid his face to keep them from seeing the pain in his eyes. They let the two pass, some followed them up to the third floor where the doctors had been waiting.  
Doctors greeted the knight near the stairs, carefully they took the general from his arms and asked that he follow them. He agreed, going with them into a room they had set up as a make-shift operating theater.  
Along the way he had caught glimpses of the soldiers injured during the battle, they had come out of their rooms with most already tended to. Once inside the theater, Squall had to admit that they had done a good job.  
Bright lights made everything clear to see, with every inch of the place cleaned to perfection. On the sides were all the doctor's tools with the operating tables in the middle of it all.  
Taking a seat on one of the two tables, Squall allowed one of the doctors to tend to his wounds while the general was set on the other.  
"F*ck!" Razel shouted when they began to remove his clothes, "It f*cking hurts!"  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, bare with it for just a little longer." The nurse attempted to calm his nerves by gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
He shrugged it off with a growl, holding the response back as he looked forward. The knight was looking right back at him from the other side, his shirt now discarded to reveal what lay below.  
Old scars were set in place against the knight's skin, under the light they were dark and visible. They served as a reminder, showing that even the knight who stood tall in battle could be hurt.  
Razel's case was a different story. He moved as requested by the doctors, and when he lay on his side, Squall got to see the four rectangular openings in his back.  
Those were the holes responsible for the general's power over the wind and all through the day, a low cold breeze was emitted from them. No matter how close one looked, they could see only darkness within the holes.  
When asked about them, the redhead would speak and say that he didn't know, however, he often complained about the pain they caused. Yes, using that power of his was enough to cripple him, which is why he only ever used it as a last resort.  
"You're not human, are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen ~

Sound unwelcomed is discarded by the ears that wait for answers, tuned out at a deep subconscious level so that the only sound that reaches them, is the voice of the only one who has them. He saw the lips of the doctors and the nurses move, they must have been trying to stop the general from moving but in the end, he turned to lay on his back.  
Under the bright light used to aid the sight of doctors, the redhead's fair skin was illuminated, while light ran down through the strands of his deep red hair. Eyes wide open moved, the way they do when one is reading, now a clear sign that the mind behind them was searching for the right words to use.  
"That's not what you really wanted to ask, now is it?" The words left Razel's lips without a moment's notice, "I can feel it," his faint smile disappeared as soon as it had surfaced, "you have a lot of questions, but that one is not as important as the rest."  
Leaning forward slightly, the look on the knight's face was calm yet serious. "You picked up on it fast, will you answer me now?"  
Light and dark eyes exchanged contact, the barer of the dark set moved his head in order for it to be perfectly clear. "I know what you want to ask, each and every single one of them, even those you don't want to say out loud. But until you actually speak and ask them," by then the knight was frowning, "I will not answer any."  
The light in Razel's eyes had grown darker, as if darkness had descended from under the top of each eyelid. Squall watched and saw him move again, this time rising up to sit with legs hung over the side of the table.  
With eye contact unbroken, the general's mind had shut out the thought of the pain in his back, as if he forbid it from having a hold on him. Now that nothing was in their way, the doctors went to the other side of the table in an attempt to work on closing the bleeding wound.  
"Speak," Razel said again, "I won't answer you if you don't say it out loud."  
Squall's frown grew in intensity. "Why do you insist on having me say it out loud? If you're so good at reading me, why don't you just answer me?"  
The general's shoulders were lowered as he let out a sigh. "Because, how can I ever be sure of anything if you won't say it?"  
He hated that, how Razel would read him so easily then still demand that he say it out loud. The redhead folded his arms with the doctors still closing his wound, he fell silent and would not speak again unless Squall spoke first.  
"If that's what you want," he was on the verge of speaking and then just before the rest was said, the general stood up.  
"I'll be going to another room where a more comfortable bed is, can't stand being here." he was referring to the operating theater, "Come with me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen ~

... Another Dream ...  
By now it's a face he knows good and well, from the waves of deep red hair to the darkened eyes. From where he stands he sees himself in those eyes, as a stray shadow caught in a mirror.  
He thought he knew the scene well, how it would start and the events leading up to the moment he wakes up. But then he feels his lips move, and hears himself say something he didn't hear before.  
"That's it?" he picks up on the tone in his own voice, recognizing it as the one that gives away his inner anger. It's low, raspy, and not in a good way either. "You're leaving again?!"  
He had always known that they had met before, in some strange place where nothing ever grew and the sky above was hidden by thick clouds. Now for the first time he was hearing himself say out loud, then it struck him, that word 'again'.  
'Leaving again'? It leaves him confused at first.  
He sees the general's head tilt back, darkened eyes set on him. "Yes I am." Razel speaks without that mocking look in his eyes then turns to let his back face the knight.  
"You can't!" Squall yells after him, he feels himself grip his gunblade tightly. "Not now, not when I still can't remember clearly!"  
The redhead begins to walk at a set pace, not letting up or looking back as he replies. "Don't worry about it, you'll forget again soon enough."  
Squall hears it clearly and moves like one driven by instinct. With the gunblade in one hand, he rushed forward to take a hold of the redhead's arm with the other.  
From afar the general looked taller but when he stood so close to the knight, the top of his head reached just under the man's chin. Razel went quiet, his gaze averted to the ground while he didn't bother to put up a physical fight.  
"What do you want, Squall? For me to stick around simply because you said so?" He smiles like one who has heard the sound of victory long before the alarm goes off.  
Bringing the general closer with a firm grip, the knight frowned greatly. "Haven't you been listening? That's not the reason at all!"  
"Then why do you want me to stay? Come on now, you know I won't answer unless you say it out loud."  
"Damn you," Squall said lowly, "I told you ... That there's a lot you have to answer for, about how we've met in the past ... And .. How you came to be the general of Ultimecia's army."  
There was a sudden jolt as Razel pulled his arm free then took a step back. When he looked up at Squall, his smile was gone and what he said next came out of the blue. "That's it? You want me to stay, because of that?" He turns away then starts to walk. "What a boring reason, now stay out of my way!"  
'Boring', the word masks it's true meaning that even in his dream, Squall couldn't figure it out. With his feet moving he gives chase and as he reaches out, things get blurred out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty ~

Squall Leonhart,  
Dreams give way for the reality they had momentarily sealed away, allowing the pure light to once again be seen by the eyes. First, sight returns to those who wake, followed by sound, smell and movement, soon they are all working.  
Squall was slow to wake from his dream, in the final seconds before he was aware of where he was, the last image of his dream melted away. He saw the edges peel towards the center till there was nothing left, just the sight of the blank wall on the other side.  
Lifting his head, his hands loosened their grip on his knees, letting him sit with his posture straight. Outside of the window, the view of the city was the same as before he had fallen asleep.  
Thick clouds rolled along the skies up above, thunder flashing deep within while down below, people were getting ready to return home. What got his attention more than that was the quiet, the low speaking of those down the hall.  
Before sleep claimed him earlier, Razel's screams filled the passage. Now, there was nothing.  
Feeling that his energy had not returned fully, Squall pressed against the wall until he got up to stand on his feet. He rubbed his forehead, letting out a sigh then began to walk.  
Opening the first door on his right, the one he had been sleeping beside, he looked in to see the redhead. A nurse stood beside the bed with a file in her hand, and on the bed, Razel lay close to the edge.  
Flat on his stomach, the redhead had a tight grip on the bedding while he spoke with her. From that distance their words weren't easy to make out though the last thing the nurse did was nod her head in agreement.  
She turned away to walk toward the door, she greeted the knight before leaving. In the corner of his eyes, Razel saw Squall enter the room after the nurse had gone out, the knight took her place and sat on the chair.  
First to speak is the general. He lifts his head just enough for his arms to slid onto the pillow then lowers it to rest on them.  
"Make one remark about how I can not handle pain and I swear, I'll get out of this bed for the sole purpose of kicking your ass." Razel wastes no time in saying the first thing that's on his mind.  
Leaning back into the chair, Squall's brows furrowed as his shoulders became more relaxed. "That didn't even cross my mind," the general sends a glare his way, "I'm more concerned about you actually talking this time instead of running off or changing the subject."  
Taking in those words, the general let's out a stray sigh. "Sing for me."  
"Sing for you? What are you saying now, can't you ever just ..."  
He gets interrupted as the general shifts to get more comfortable. "My radio hasn't been brought down yet and I feel like listening to music. So I want you to sing for me, you can choose whichever song you like best."  
Truth was there in front of him, every word of it lingering on the lips that continue to keep them from spilling out. Squall couldn't stand it, being so close to it and yet, it was kept from him.  
Sometimes, just sometimes, he looked at the redhead and felt the urge to reach out. He wanted to grab a hold of the general, make him speak the things he kept hidden, as if all of life's mysteries lay on those lips.  
Those damn lips ... Slender, painted rose pink against fair skin ...  
Closing his eyes, the knight rubs his forehead where tension has been growing. "I can't sing." He says no more than that.  
Oddly enough, the redhead's expression remains neutral. "I wasn't asking whether or not you could sing, I was telling you that I want you to sing, for me."

Razel Ashford,  
As he lay there he gaze up at the knight's face, fingertips casting their shadows across the man's cheek and left eye. A sense of familiarity comes with it, bringing him back to times before where he had felt that exact same way.  
He felt as if Squall was a million miles away, on some other side he could not reach, no matter how he tried. The mental image of his hand reaching out for the knight makes him cringe, he plays it off like the unwanted pain in his back.  
"Nobody's ever explained it to you, have they?" His softly spoken voice reaches the knight's ears though the man doesn't look his way at once.  
"Never explained what?" Squall thinks nothing of what the redhead says at first, feeling that it might be nothing important.  
"I guess I can't blame you, you are from the past after all." At this point the knight opens his eyes and blinks once.  
"From .. the past?" Squall hesitated for a second then turns in the chairs.  
Facing the headboard of the bed, the general is surrounded by an aura of seriousness. Perhaps this is it, the first step ...  
"I'm not from this time, Squall, I've come from the future." He glances the knight's way for a split second. "That is why you can't remember me, call it cosmic revenge ... "  
Time travel had never been a foreign concept, as Razel said, to the one who came from the past. Remnants of it have lingered with him long after he had gone through, he recalls how bright it was before it all went dark, before he found himself alone.  
He opens his mouth and speaks what comes to mind, "Does this mean that you .. know Ellone? Did she send you here?"  
"NO," the redhead raises his voice to silence the knight before another word is said, "do not dare to compare that ... Don't compare her powers to the real thing, that includes Ultimecia's."  
Squall, now perplexed by the reply, proceeds to ask further questions. "What do you mean, not the real thing? She sent us through time!"  
The redhead sighs frustratedly. "Still not the same. Her power allowed her to send one's consciousness through time, of course it would only work if she knows that person. By doing this she creates a rift in the path of time, and with the right equipment and knowledge, a person can easily pass through."  
"I see ... " The knight says but his frown remains, "It does ring a bell, now that you mention it. But how is yours different, and why does it affect whether or not I remember you?"  
Letting out the second, third or fourth sigh for the day, Razel turned his back toward the knight. He lay quietly, his eyes closing gently as he replied, "I don't feel like talking about this anymore right now. I want to listen to music and rest for a while, so pick a song and start singing."  
Squall leans back into the chair, "I'd rather go get your radio."  
"Then do it."  
"You won't let up, will you?" The knight rises to stand, "Fine then, just tell me where it is and I'll get it for you."  
"It should be on it's way now, you can get it from the soldier you'll meet on the way to my room on the top floor."  
Footsteps of the knight get further away, signaling that the man is on his way to the door. As he reaches it, the general calls out to him one more time. "Hey Squall, don't forget to get your coat when you get to the stairs ... It'll get cold along the way."

Squall Leonhart,  
Bitter cold stirs the air around his ankles, following him on his way through the corridors. It didn't stop when he had been asking for directions, flowing forward it climbed the stairs then greeted him like a wisp when he final came up.  
He felt the softest breeze on his face at times, it made the skin on his nose and cheeks so cold they almost felt wet. Luckily there was his coat to keep him warm, he pulled it tighter around himself.  
That place the soldiers called their headquarters appeared more like a maze to him more than anything else. Each floor was different, no two had the same layout and most had their own purpose, their own use.  
There was training and there was cooking, paperwork piled up on desks and computers collecting dust until when next they were used. However much of it was behind the walls of rooms separated by space for three people to walk side-by-side.  
But what had him asking for directions was the location of the stairway leading to the next room up above. None of them were close, if the stairs from the lower floor were near one place, those leading upwards would be on the other side, or even hidden among the walls.  
Squall may have questioned his reasons for going, thinking the mere task of retrieving a radio was not all that worth it. The more he thinks about it, the more he doesn't understand.  
Really, how horrible could it possibly be if the radio didn't reach the general? Then again, Razel's complaints were unbearable. Ah, the things we do to avoid meaningless bicker, how small a speck they may be to others.  
Along the way he begins to doubt whether or not that soldier with the radio would be meeting with him as he goes further up. He starts to notice that there aren't that many people in the upper floors, and it's starting to get colder.  
Things get quiet and peaceful, they coax him into going further up with a sense of security. Before he knows it, he's on the top floor, standing in front of the door to the general's chambers.  
Something was waiting for him on the other side, having arrive before he set foot on the stairs leading to the top floor.  
Shades of red flood his line of sight, he sees the swaying grass and rolling red clouds from his dream, all on the opposite side beyond the windows. Razel is there with his fishnet shirt and his olive green coat, standing not like a man who has been wounded, but as one about to leave.  
Squall's heart sinks to the pit of his stomach, his breath is caught in his throat. Two worlds, no, two realms, two different times were joined right there on the other side of the room, open windows letting in the other's scorched scent.  
"You're leaving?" First to speak is the voice in Squall's head, it controls his mouth and let's the words spill out.  
Razel's neutral express caused worry, never letting his thought slip through to the surface. "Suppose I am, maybe. You shouldn't worry about it, I've ordered the guards to let you out when I'm gone."  
Regaining control over the things he speaks, Squall lashes out. "You can't just leave like that, not again!"  
"Why not? It's not as if I'm an important person to you."  
"What does that have to do with anything?! I'm telling you not to leave!" The knight begins to move forward.

Razel Ashford,  
There's a smile that does not reach the surface, the one that indicates the coming of trouble. He leaned his head back only a little and even from where he stood, he could see the determination in the knight's eyes.  
"Why must you always leave? What are you running from?!" Squall's voice reaches his ears loud and clear, it causes him to frown.  
"I'm not running from anything," he's quick to respond, "I have my reasons for leaving and they are completely plausible."  
"Rubbish! There's no reason for you to leave and you know that!"  
"How do you know, Squall? Do you see everything? Do you know it all?!"  
Slowly but surely as they begin to argue, they begin to move. Forward goes the knight, keeping a set distance between them as the general is walking backwards.  
Both feel as if they have walked through an invisible wall when setting foot onto the red grass. Turning away, the general feels the knight's hand grip his shoulder to stop him.  
From the corner of his eyes Razel cast one glance Squall's way then grabs the knight's hand. Being lifted up with ease, the knight gets thrown onto his back, he cringes as he feels a shockwave of pain.

Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go,  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend

With their hands still connected, the knight caught a hold of one of the general's wrists. He gripped it then hit the general in the leg with his elbow, bringing the redhead to his knees.  
Razel let out a noticeable growl as he fell onto his side on purpose for the sake of getting the knight in the shoulder with his knee. When his wrist was released, the two went at it, putting up a struggle, they fought for dominance.

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

One fights for the other to stay, against reasons he does not yet know. It was a fight where both put their all into hand-to-hand combat, using fists, elbows, knees and feet as their weapons.

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

Together they stand and together they run further into the red landscape, their eyes never look away from the other's. Fists go flying past, each misses their opponent's head by inches.  
The devil's red hair grazes the arm of his opponent, they stand back-to-back. Elbows go for the sides, their attacks land on both the ribs and just below them.

I finally put it all together,  
But nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine,  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I kept my whole life in suitcase,  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be,  
You know I live my life like a gypsy

How they manage to fight with backs facing one other is astonishing, they seem to know just where to hit without missing. Soon their bodies twist, they're face-to-face again with fists raised.  
Knees go in for the attack but a foot on the toes brings them down again. Elbows bump and redirect attacks aimed at the face, but those that connect leave their mark.

I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways  
No, nevermind  
God knows I've tried

Did one notice, how their moves flowed? They fought like they were dancers in a grand ballroom, both trained to glide along with the other's moves, no mistakes made.  
The memory was there moving the knight along to events long passed. Muscle memory.

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way

I'll always keep you inside, you healed my  
Heart and my life... And you know I try

The fighting ended when they tripped, falling down into a moss-covered grove. Lifting himself up on the palms of his hands, the knight looks down to see the redhead below him.  
Razel is calm, the fire to fight is gone from his eyes. Deeper red hair is fanned out over the rocks, they cradle his body.  
Lifting his hand, Razel runs his fingers through Squall's hair as the knight catches his breath. "If you want me to stay ... Give me a good reason to."  
"I ... " Squall pauses, "I will join you. That is what you've always wanted, isn't it? I'll join you and fight at your side!"  
Smiling in victory, Razel pulls Squall close, down into his arms. "Took you long enough!"  
Hours pass since the fight began, it had died off with quiet victory. The gate of time closes, that landscape vanishes from sight and all is as it was.  
Noise fills the hallways, all the soldiers chatter and pass on the news that the knight had joined their ranks, now they salute him as he passes by.  
With Squall out, Razel stands watching him from the windows in his office.  
"You're quite cruel." he hears the voice of Crow enter the room.  
Turning his head to look the other's way, Razel frowns a little. "I told you before, close the damn door when you are here. I don't want them to see you."  
The rebel leader grins and sighs, lazily closing the door with a bump of the arm. "I heard you went far with that last stunt of yours, bringing the realms together, so careless."  
"This is the last year, I'll be going all out to ensure that he stays on my side ... " Looking back through the window, Razel grinned half-heartedly. "I haven't even gotten started yet."

Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way  
So, I'll be on my way

_  
So, what do you think so far? It just would be nice to get some feedback :-)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The road to hell is not always paved with good intentions, often, many walk down it without reason, without purpose ... Without regret.  
Those who take that route have never been the kind to stop and look back at what they've done, least of all have sympathy for those who are caught up in the wake of their destruction. Razel knew he was going to hell, many a times he had loudly proclaimed that he didn't care.  
For him, hell was warm, hot, and he liked the sound of that. He longed for such a place, where he could never again feel the embrace of the cold. But when he thought on it, did he really mean it? When he stopped to consider it, the things he said fell away, drowned out by a frightening thought, a frightening image. He could picture it as clear as glass, the image of the day when Lustrious finally found out about all his little schemes. Now there was a man that made the whole idea of hell seem like a fairy tale. Once, just once Razel had seen the look that came upon Lustrious in a fit of rage. The man's eyes burned like a thousand suns, his dark skin faded as dark clouds developed around him. Nothing survived, not when that man was angry. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, the redhead tried to clear his mind, vigorously rubbing his eyes as if it would wipe away the memory. He continued on his walk down the quiet hall that afternoon, many of the soldiers had been sent off to help repair damage done by the rebels, the so-called "attack" he had Crow talk the rebels into doing. Those that were left, he chased away, demanding that they take extra hours of training. Soon he started regretting, the silence always had a way of bringing out unwanted thoughts.

\- The red-haired general arrived on the second floor of the library, thinking that if he had one of those ... books ... he had hidden, it might help to take his mind off of things. But as he walked forward to the railing, he heard someone on the lower floor. "You do realize what he'll do when he finds out what you've done? He won't take it lying down, especially not if he is flooded with all of it." Crow didn't often speak with a serious tone. It was something he only used when the gravity of the topic was something both knew well. Razel's frown showed on his reflection on the clear glass of the window. "I know that, you don't need to keep reminding me." "I think you need to hear this, you're getting sloppy by the day." His head turned but his body remained still. By the look the general gave him, Crow was reminded that watching his words was important when speaking to the redhead. Even as he stood there in the library, the frown returned to Razel's face. The one they had spoken of was there below, searching through the history books. Having ignored the order to leave, Squall had stayed behind, making it past the lazy watch of the guards. He had come to the library in search of the things his 'general' still hadn't told him yet. There were many things he wanted to know, so much so that many of them got lost somewhere inside his mind while the others were loud enough to shut out his senses. Casting aside the things Crow had said earlier that day, Razel observed the knight going back and forth on the floor below. He leaned against the railing for support, keeping his folded arms between himself and the copper as he eyed the titles of books Squall took off of the shelves. A pile began to build up on the corner of the table closest to the balcony of the second floor. Few were opened, then discarded after Squall had lost interest about four pages in. They weren't what he wanted and it frustrated him to no end. Razel had eyed out a book Squall had yet to get his hands on, one located on the shelves of the next bookshelf the knight was sure to visit next. There, within that specific book, was a thing he rather not let the knight see. He slipped away from his place, making no sound as he hurried down the iron stairs to where the book was. He snatched it up at a time when the other's back was turned to him. Out of the pages he took a photo, avoiding looking at it, he put it into his pocket before he stepped forward. The sound of his sudden movement startled the knight, and he was greeted with a pocket knife - kept for emergencies - aimed at him, at his neck to be more exact. Such a vile glare went from the simple knife to the face of its holder.  
"Put that down or risk being shot in the ass." Razel's tone when threatening someone was always more threatening than whatever he said he'd do. Slowly lowering the knife, Squall returned the glare with a displeased look. "What are you doing here?" "I was passing by when I heard the noise, you are not quiet at all. Seeing as you are here, I figured there might be a certain book you were looking for." As the general walked past, he handed the thick book over to Squall. The man's eyes were still on him when he went to get one of many magazines he had strategically hidden away. He pulled it from the space between the last book on the bottom shelf and bookshelf. Squall's face, at that moment, was priceless. Two muscular men graced the cover, one in a suit while the other was dressed casually. Razel didn't look fazed at all, giving the knight his usual blank stare. "What's wrong, never seen a pornographic magazine before? If you want, I'll let you borrow it later."  
The knight was ... Shocked.  
"You're reading porn? That's disgusting!" Some part of him wondered if it had been the reason why all the soldiers had practically been chased out of the building. Then again, Razel seriously didn't seem to care about revealing this 'habit'. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Besides, I read it for the plot." The two moved over to sit at the table, pushing the books out of the way as they sat opposite of each other. "Reading for the plot? Right, as if that's the reason people read porn..." Mocking silently with a smile, Razel opened the book in question and actually skipped to where he preferred reading from. "I take it you've never really ventured out and read any. No worries, you're not missing much. A lot of them have the same old boring story as a thousand others, just written differently with different faces." The knight face-palmed. "I can't believe we're discussing this. Is this book you want me to read also .. Erotic?" Razel grinned mockingly as Squall was already too ashamed to look up. "No it is not. This book will give you information that will satisfy you for now. It's basically the beginning of what you want to hear, I'm just too exhausted to explain right now." ~•~ Year 000AF (after fall) - Week one; A star has descended from the sky and all in the place where it has stilled has now died. The star radiates with a foul energy, it repels all that approach. Bremsworth and I have been given the task of studying it as many soldiers from Estar guard it. They work around the clock, changing between shifts to keep up with the work. We know nothing of the star, but I sense the higher ups are keeping something from us. Week five; The star is stirred, it moves and lingers above the ground. There is often this whistling sound from the air around it, it almost sounds similar to a tune I've heard before. But from where? Week seven; While the star is as mysterious to us as it was the first day, there is an uneasy feeling in the air. There is talk going around, I have heard the guards slip up, they say the higher-ups are planning an attack to destroy the star. Week ten; We have failed in our attempt to destroy the star, in the wake of our attacks, we woke the one that dwelled within. She is old and powerful, I fear our time has come. Year 035AF - A great deal of time has passed since the woman of the star fell. With ievine power she chased us up into the mountains, nothing we have done has hindered her in any way. Many fell by the road, starved and cold we try to keep our footing. It gets harder with each day, more fall while others join the woman's army, most of which are young. Year 145AF - We returned to cities that have been laid to ruin, some have been wiped off of the map. Remnants of the past are rare, we have discovered that there are people still living from before the fall. They have been locked away with great care though over the years, some have not made it. I recall their faces from old iron statues I have seen, they were once hailed as heroes who have returned from a great fight in a distant land. As we wake them, our hope is restored. ~•~ When he had started out reading that lengthy book, not once did the knight think he would see what Razel had meant by finding the answers he had been in search of. Though, he did find something new. From what the book said, Ultimecia arrived in cased in some fallen star, only to be awoken when it was supposedly destroyed in a military strike. The people of that time never stood a chance regardless of the era they were in. She crushed them under her feet with ease, taking over the world piece by piece until their only option was to give in before she completely wiped out their existence. At the end he found it, the answer to what had happened to those he had once fought alongside. Squall was not of that place, not born in that time with that witch. He had come through the gates of time, and with him, six others. But, only four ever returned. "Irvine, Selphie, Seifer and Zell." He spoke their names as he saw the photo. On the other side of the table, Razel raised the magazine, hiding his face. What stood there was only a portion of what had happened to his friends, no mention of what had happened to the two that were never found. Sometime after they returned to their time, the four were put into a deep sleep brought on by mystics. It said that the procedure had been done in Esthar, under the supervision of the president then, Laguna Loire. At that point Squall started feeling a whole mess of emotions. Anger, sorrow and slight confusion. Did they ever get to enjoy the life they had returned to? Why were they locked away? Unless, they knew that the witch would someday return, and the world would once again be in need of them. That was where the article ended, there was nothing to tell him about what happened after they had been woken from their sleep. "This is it?" He asked and Razel looked over the book. "Yes." "Do you know what happened next? Where are they? You have to take me to them!" After all that time, he found himself desperate to see their faces again. All these years he had been trapped there in that place changed him. He felt so alone at times, even when there was Ryden and the rebels at his side. The pain had been so horrid that he had to force himself to close off the past, forget it so that he could move on in some way. Now came the spark he had been waiting for, he felt as if there was a chance. "That's all there is," the general replied without looking him in the eye, "I can't tell you what happened because that's the only information there is. You could spend years going over the books in here over and over again, and still it would be a waste." "But why?!" Squall stood and slammed his hands on the table. "Aren't they out there somewhere? What about asking around, in case someone knows where they are?!" With a frown Razel lowered the thing he had been reading and responded coldly. "If you don't stop raising your voice, I'll throw you back out onto the street! Now shut up and sit down." Displeased, the knight did as he was told. "Please ... Tell me, where should I look? Is there anyone who can tell me where they are?" By the way the general looked when he broke eye contact, the knight knew there must have been something. "Maybe there is, but you won't find it here. I'll give you a week, you may leave and ask around the city but only under two conditions." "What are they?" "Not arguing with me for once," Razel smiled a little, "good choice. The first is that you must take two guards with you and the second is that you avoid being seeing by the others. You walk in the shadows, you hear me?" "Yes, I understand." "And Squall, if any other soldier outside of this place should see you ... I give you the authority to kill them on sight, and please, make sure you hide their bodies when you're done."


End file.
